Vacation, Here I Come
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: Harry has driven Voldemort away, giving the people a respite. Called the new Dark Lord, Harry decides to take a vacation. Anti-Ron, Anti-Hermione, Good-but-misguided Dumbledore. Demons. Harry/Fleur.
1. Ch 01: Beginnings

Ch. 01- Beginnings

This is something that I've been working on in my spare time. I have not stopped my other stories; I've just been busy and sick. I figured that I would give you something to read while I work on them.

Summary: Harry has driven Voldemort away for good, giving the people a respite. Called the new Dark Lord, Harry decides to take a vacation. Anti-Ron, Anti-Hermione, Good-but-misguided Dumbledore. Demons. Harry/Fleur.

A/N: The Deathly Hallows never happened. Sirius was still cast through the veil. Dumbledore is still alive. Harry killed Voldemort in the summer before seventh year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though the plot is mine.

***xxx***

September 1, 1998

Hogwarts Express

"Harry, you look like you could use some pudding," Luna said as she sat down. "It's been proven that pudding can keep away the…"

Looking up at Luna and then over at the door of the compartment he was in, he gave up attempting to figure out how she got in. It had been locked but that's never stopped Luna when she wanted something.

"Luna, please," Harry begged as he got up from the nap he had been taking. "I'm not in the mood for any of your creatures. Nor am I in the mood for company. I locked the door for a reason…well, a few reason. But that's not important."

"Okay," she suddenly said. All traces of her usual airiness were gone. "Talk."

"What," he blurted out in confusion.

'I said for you to talk about it," she said politely. "You're apparently in denial about the Wrackspurts that have invaded your head…"

"I said that I don't want to hear it," he said as he dug around his trunk for a book to read.

Continuing on as if he hadn't spoke, "Is this about…"

"Don't mention her name," he hissed. "I never want to see that slag again."

"I see that I've obviously touched a nerve there," she said. "If you don't want to talk about, how about forgetting it."

"What," he said as he scratched his head. Any conversation with Luna usually ended up with him being confused.

"That's okay," she said brightly as she exited the car. "When you are ready to talk, I'll help you remove the Wrackspurts from your head."

"Okay," he said more to himself. Even though she didn't do much, the mere fact that there was someone not afraid of him was comforting.

After failing in his search for a book to read, he decided on the travel book he'd bought from the muggle book store near the station.

Before he could settle down, the door opened to reveal several faces he definitely didn't want to see at the moment. As it seemed, his luck had ran out when he killed Voldemort.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor," Ron sneered. It amazed him that Ron could look so like Draco. "How's it feel to be all alone. Everyone is afraid that you'll kill them and their families."

"Ron, you don't want to be here at this moment," Harry sighed as he tried to restrain himself. The boy really didn't know what he was dealing with. While Harry grew up, Ron was still the same annoying child that he's always been.

"What are you going to do," Ron mocked. "Make me disappear? Turn me into a frog? I know, you'll going to blast me through the veil. Oops, I forgot. You don't have a wand anymore. I still don't see why they are letting you return this year."

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea," Harry muttered as he thought back to the previous months. After capturing him, Voldemort had snapped his wand to gloat his power over him. Sometimes it amazed him that the other side always gloated when they should be fighting. There must be a handbook somewhere that all dark lords receive when the join the club.

To add salt to the wound, the Ministry had his accounts frozen because they believed he was a dark wizard now. On top of it all, the goblins went along with the Ministry because they were afraid of being shut down. The only good thing that came out of it was that they couldn't give his vaults away. While the goblins might run the banks, the old vaults have their own protections.

The only thing worse was the fact that Dumbledore is forcing him to return to Hogwarts for his last year, even though his last year was supposed to be last year. _It's not my fault that they had to close the school for a year. It was Dumbledore's idea to use the school as a command outpost. I mean, I'm of age now. I don't see how they can force me to do anything._

"The Headmaster wants to keep him where he can do the least damage," Hermione said smugly. Seeing his look, she said, "Don't look at me like that. It was your own fault that you chose to study the Arts. They were forbidden for a reason."

"Can you even hear yourself," Harry scoffed. "You gave me the titles to look at…"

"Don't try and turn this on me," she fumed. "It's all on you."

"Okay, next time that there's some dark lord trying to kill muggles and muggleborns, I'll sit back and watch. Let's see how long you all survive on your high pedestal."

As Hermione fumed, Ron said, "Don't worry. He's lower than a squib in social standing. No one will sell him a wand. The only reason he hasn't been cast out is Dumbledore."

"He better have a good reason for keeping him here," Ginny said haughtily. "I don't want him around me anymore than necessary. He's probably still upset that he'll never see what's below these robes."

Looking at Ginny in disgust, he said, "I'd sooner kiss a Dementor than look at what's under there. Who knows what I might catch if I was to even touch it. And I don't want some girl who has been around the block as many times as you have."

"Why you," she screamed as she drew her wand. "I'll teach you some manners."

Gasping in alarm, Hermione pulled Ginny's arm down. "You can't attack him on the train. Dumbledore has warded it so that there will be consequences if magic is performed. The Head Boy and Girl are the only students able to cast magic."

"Let's go," Ron said. "He's no fun to harass if we can't curse him. Let's go and see Malfoy. I'm sure that we can get a rise out of him."

***xxx***

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

"Albus, are you sure this is a good idea," McGonagall asked as she thought about what they were doing. "He's sure to retaliate against us for forcing him back."

"Alas, it's for the greater good," he said. "We need a chance to convert him back to the Light. If we fail, the Ministry will step in and exterminate the problem."

"I say good riddance," Snape growled. "We don't need him anymore. The Dark Lord is dead."

"Severus, we need him to keep the school open," Dumbledore said. "If he does not set foot into the school for a seventh time as a student, it will be turned over to the Ministry. The Potters are all that's left of the Ravenclaw family. George Potter created the contract that gave the Board its powers. At the time, there were members on the Board that disliked George. He created that provision to ensure his descendents a place at the school."

"I still don't see why we have to allow him to return for the entire year," Snape snapped. "As soon as he leaves his first class, we kick him out. He has no wand. He won't survive."

"I gave you a second chance," Dumbledore reminded. "Everyone deserves one. Plus, we won't get a chance to convert him if he leaves the school. The Minister, in all his wisdom, has ordered a squad of Hit Wizards to surround the school. If he attempts to leave the grounds without proof of him being converted, they will kill him."

***xxx***

Great Hall

"To all those who are returning, welcome back," Dumbledore smiled. "To those who are just joining us, welcome to the next stage of your life. I know many of you were held back due to the war but I must ask that you take this year seriously. Please enjoy your meal."

As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech, Harry could hear the others whispering about him. Worrying that he was going to kill them in their sleep.

"I heard that he killed twenty Aurors."

"Twenty? I heard it was forty."

"Did you hear about the vampire army he has?"

"How about the werewolf clan he has enslaved."

"I heard that he enslaved all of the veela when they refused to serve him."

Throwing his food down in disgust, "May I remind you all that while I killed Voldemort, his followers are still alive and free. And they have his body."

"Dark Wizard."

"Go back where you belong."

"Throw him in Azkaban."

"Give him the Dementor's kiss."

Shaking his head, "I'm out of here. If anyone bothers me while I'm asleep, I'll forcefully remove their tongue from their mouth."

***xxx***

September 2

Headmaster's Office

"Albus, if you don't do anything about that boy…" Snape started as soon as he entered the room.

"I will not jeopardize Harry's redemption. I failed him once…" Dumbledore sighed as he wiped his glasses.

"Redemption," Snape yelled. "What he did was beyond the darkest magic I've ever performed. Not even the Dark Lord touched the Arts."

"At least we don't have to worry about the school falling to the Ministry.

"It was because he couldn't use them," Flitwick said as he sat up straighter. "He was unable to even call forth the smallest imp, let alone a seventh tier daemon."

"What would you know about it," Snape snapped back. "You couldn't possibly know anything about the Arts."

"The Arts do not consist of just Demonology. They also encompass Chaos Magic." Flitwick said."

"Is there something that you want to tell us," Dumbledore asked as he eyed his Charms Master.

"Filius, what are they talking about," McGonagall asked worriedly.

"I only discovered it by accident," Flitwick admitted. "I was patrolling the hallways one night when I came across a door that I've never seen before. That wasn't too uncommon but when I tried to open it, I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't open it?" McGonagall asked in disbelief. "You could've taken a job as a curse breaker or warder for Gringotts."

"It was because I had never run across the type of magic being used to lock it."

"The Arts," Snape breathed.

"They were practiced here and you never told me," Dumbledore stated in alarm.

"Yes, I found a student practicing the Arts," he said nervously. "It was…"

"Well, get on with it man," Snape snapped. "Who was it?"

After shooting him a glare, he continued, "It was Lily Evans."

***xxx***

End Chapter 01

***xxx***


	2. Ch 02: Escaping

Ch. 02- Escaping

A/N: This started out as a one shot involving Luna, Harry, pudding, and the Great Hall. I have no idea how it came to this. I somehow kept the mention of the pudding in the last chapter yet I lost the Harry/Luna. Then I lost the pudding when I looked back and edited the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though the plot is mine.

***xxx***

_Last Chapter_

"_Yes, I found a student practicing the Arts," he said nervously. "It was…"_

"_Well, get on with it man," Snape snapped. "Who was it?"_

_After shooting him a glare, he continued, "It was Lily Evans."_

***xxx***

"Lily Evans," McGonagall gasped.

"You lie," Snape snarled as he grasped his wand. "She would never deal with them."

"Quiet,' Dumbledore yelled as he thought about the consequences of this latest development. "Please continue."

"It was certainly a sight to behold. There was Lily standing in the middle of the room conversing with an imp and here I was standing there gaping like a first year. Luckily for me, she had only summoned an imp that night. I was able to fend it off until she banished it."

"Impossible," Snape kept mumbling to himself.

Ignoring Snape's mumblings, he continued. "Anyway, she begged me not to tell anyone about what she was doing. At first, I was going to find the other heads and see what could be done but she explained a few things to me. First, she told me that no one would be able to copy what she was doing."

"Why couldn't they copy her," Dumbledore asked with the hope he could gain some insight into a realm of magic he was never able to grasp. Truthfully, he was a bit jealous when he learned Harry was summoning demons. He had tried in his youth and failed.

"She said that only those who had daemon blood in them could practice the Arts. After witnessing her summon several higher level daemons, I agreed to keep her secrets as long as she swore to never harm the school and its students."

"That was not an agreement you could make," Dumbledore said. "You should have informed the rest of us. We could have dealt with it."

"But how did he discover how to use the Arts," McGonagall asked. "We know that Miss Granger suggested several books on daemons but they were only on banishing them."

"That would be my fault," Flitwick said. "Harry came to me and asked several questions about some of the books he had. He had some theories that maybe Voldemort had made a bargain with a lower level daemon. I didn't want to tell him about his mother, but in the end I couldn't hold back on a piece of his family past."

"Filius, I'm disappointed in you," Dumbledore said. "You said that you were told that only one who had daemon blood could work the Arts. Harry was half human in this case. He…"

"Lily also told me that daemon blood always proves true in the end. He has no human blood in him," Flitwick admitted. "Lily theorized that the killing curse would not affect those of Daemon blood the same as a human. She suspected that some of the Arts could be used to deflect the curse."

"But it killed her," Dumbledore pointed out. "It only proves my point that blood purity does not matter."

"But it did," Flitwick said. "The only thing missing from the spell was blood. Even though he was a baby, Harry witnessed the entire thing. With his permission, I entered him mind and watched the attack. She had just cut her had on a knife when Voldemort cast the curse. Luckily, she fell into the circle and her blood completed the ritual. That was what saved him as a baby."

"But I thought…" Dumbledore started to say.

"I know what you thought," Flitwick interrupted. "But it was wrong. Lily was a daemon and so is Harry."

"So we give him to the Ministry," Snape said.

"Severus," McGonagall gasped in shock. "How could you? I know he has gone down a dark path, but we can't just hand him over."

"There is no coming back from the path," he argued. "Either way, we have one less problem to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Either the Ministry kills him for being a daemon or he destroys them for trying to kill him. Like I said, we win either way."

"He does have a point," Dumbledore said as he thought it over.

"Albus," she gasped again. "I can see him thinking like that, but you?"

"I mean he has a point about letting Harry deal with the Ministry. I doubt they could do much to mount an attack against him. The only ones who could would be the Unspeakables. And I'm pretty sure that I could hold them off."

"How did this turn into a plot to take over the Ministry," she huffed. "I thought we were discussing Mr. Potter."

"Alas, old age nears us all," Dumbledore smiled.

"Speak for yourself," Snape muttered not so quietly. "I've still got a long life ahead of me."

"Can we get on with this," Flitwick said. "I've got classes to prepare for."

"He's right," Dumbledore agreed. "What shall we do with Harry?"

"Could we oversee his training to ensure that he doesn't learn some of the more dangerous and harmful magic's of the Arts?"

"That wouldn't work," Flitwick said quickly. "I've given him all his mothers' books on the subjects and I'm sure that he has added to the collection since then. No matter what we try to hold back from him, he'll still learn it."

"Well, the first thing we need to get from him is the same vow his mother gave you," Dumbledore said as he glanced at a blinking stone. "We've got company."

Just as he said enter, the door slammed opened as the Head Boy ran in. "Headmaster, Harry Potter is at the edge of the school fighting some wizards."

Alarmed, he ran to the window. "Did he say anything?"

"Only that he's had enough of this and that he's gonna take a long vacation. He grabbed all his stuff and took out the front door."

"What caused all this," he asked as he ran down the hall.

"From what I can tell, Ginny Weasley offered herself to Harry. He insulted her and Ron attacked Harry. It seems that he forgot that Harry defeated Voldemort without a wand."

"You think he'll be okay," McGonagall asked worriedly.

"I'm more concerned about him leaving enough body parts whole to identity the Hit Wizards for the families," Dumbledore said as he looked towards the battle that was raging at the edge of the wards.

***xxx***

Hogwarts Grounds

"Move in from the left," one of the men called. "Box him in. We can't let him get past the wards."

"Avada Kedavra," cast another one of the Hit Wizards.

"Abeo ut Silicis," Harry muttered as he waved his hand causing the air to solidify into a rock.

"Kill hi…" one started to say before having his neck sliced open by one of Harry's spells.

"Everte Stratum," a Hit Wizard cast angrily at the loss of his team mate. "To hell with the reward. I'm gonna kill you for the fun of it."

"I'm sorry guys," Harry said as he ducked another spell. "But I don't have time to stay around and chat."

Unknowingly, Harry had been leading them to the edge of the wards the entire time the fight was taking place. As soon as he had set foot outside the wards, he jumped away.

"We're too late," Dumbledore said as he surveyed the carnage around him.

***xxx***

Headmaster's Office

"Dumbledore," the Hit Wizard started in angrily. "I want to know what kind of games you are playing. I lost four of my best men tonight against an unarmed boy."

"A boy that defeated Voldemort," Flitwick supplied.

Shooting the diminutive man a glare, he continued. "He still didn't have a wand. That should have made this entire operation easy. And why were you all standing there watching us fight. Why didn't you get involved? I'm sure you and your staff could've aided us in the containment and extermination of him. Now we have a new dark lord on the loose."

"I'm sorry to say that we could not have gotten there any faster. The wards work on us just as much as they do you. We have to walk or run just like you do."

"Don't give…"

"And that boy might not have killed your men if you didn't attack him."

***xxx***

End Chapter 02

***xxx***


	3. Ch 03: Negotiations

Ch. 03- Negotiations

A/N: Fudge is still Minister. He's too fun to kick out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though the plot is mine.

***xxx***

London

Buckingham Palace

"Let me see if I understand this. First, you appear in my home uninvited. Second, you incapacitate all my guards. Third, you tell me that members of my government are attacking you and denying you access to your funds. Am I right so far?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Harry said. "I'm sorry about that whole appear uninvited thing. I was kinda in a hurry when I left my last location and this was the first place that I thought of."

"And you wish for my help?" the Queen asked again slowly. "Tell me, why should I help you?"

"Well, if you don't, I could just open a portal to the daemon realm and order them to have fun," Harry threatened jokingly.

"Is that a threat," she asked as she struggled to hold in her temper.

"I figure that if I already have one government out for my head, what's one more. I can always just take what I want and disappear but there are too many innocent sheep that would take the brunt of the damage. Plus, I don't fancy being blamed for staring World War III."

"What do you want?" she asked in resignation. _When I get my hands on the bumbling idiot. I shouldn't have let Fudge talk me into letting the Magical Realm govern itself._

"I want my vaults unfrozen. I know that you can't do much about the bounty on my head but I was hoping that you could let the other countries know that I'm innocent of the charges."

She almost laughed when he said he was innocent.

"Hey, I assure you that I am innocent."

"Oh, I'm sure you're innocent of those charges but I'm also pretty sure that there are other laws you've broken and not been caught."

"Fair enough," he conceded. _She does have a point. I think I've broken several by appearing in this room. _"Do we have a deal?"

"Is this Voldemort gone for good?"

"It depends," he said as he scratched his head.

"Are you holding his resurrection over their heads?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not. I have no clue where his body is. The Death Eaters took the body while I was slowly crawling my way out of the burning house. If they figure out how to make a deal with a daemon, they can bring him back. All they need is to sacrifice a couple of muggles and there you go. One instant Dark Lord. I'd give them three months till they figure it out."

"Three months?"

"Yeah, one month until the press breaks the story of what magic I was using. Two more weeks until the Death Eaters think to try the same magic. Another two weeks until they discover that they need someone of daemon blood to cast the magic. Another two weeks to find someone. And finally, another two weeks until they get it right and bring him back."

"You've given this a lot of thought," she mused. "You seem to believe that they will figure it out."

"Death Eaters are simple creatures. Once you understand their habits, they're easy to read."

"And where will you be when all this is happening?"

"Me? I'll be on vacation somewhere around the world."

After weighing the good and bad aspects of the plan, she said, "Fine, we have a deal as long as you swear to return and deal with the Dark Lord as soon as he attacks muggles. Then you can go back to your vacation."

"Deal, as long as I can leave the Death Eaters to terrorize the Ministry. And I can't guarantee the protection of the muggles. That would be asking too much."

"You would let your fellow subjects die just so you can have your revenge?" The Queen asked in anger.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged. "Everyone left me to suffer for 11 years under the rule of my aunt and uncle. Why shouldn't they feel the fear I did for a little bit."

Making sure that he had everything, he prepared to jump before he was interrupted. "Could you please return my guards and court back into the way they were? As funny as it is to see them as dogs, I can't really keep them that way. The cleaning bills alone would give me a headache."

Shocked that the Queen had just made a joke, he quickly agreed before apparateing out.

***xxx***

Gringotts Bank

"What's the meaning of this," a goblin yelled in outrage as British soldiers stormed into the bank. "This is sovereign territory of the Goblin nation."

As soon as the soldiers had cleared the main floor, an elderly man stepped forward. "I am a representative of Her Majesty's Government…"

"We don't recognize the human queen," another goblin snarled.

"Is not your land on British soil?" the man asked.

"Well, yes it is…"

"Are you not bound to follow the law of the land?"

"But only our ruler…"

"Her Majesty has stated that this travesty has gone on long enough. She has decreed that from this day forth, all lands, both magical and mundane, will fall under the auspices of the rightful government. Any and all transgressions will be dealt with in a timely manner. Do you understand?"

Looking at the soldiers pointing rifles at them, the goblins could only nod in agreement. While the wizards remained ignorant of the muggles, the goblins knew how dangerous they could be. The goblins were no fools. The muggles outnumbered them.

"Our first order of business is to unfreeze the accounts of Lord Potter. He has been found innocent of all charges levied against him. Is this understood?"

Again, the goblins could only nod.

As soon as he was out of the bank, the representative ordered the soldiers to hurry up. "We don't have much time before these magic folk figure out this is only a bluff. Once they realize we can't hold an occupation here, we're up the creek without a paddle."

"Aye, sir." The captain saluted. "How long do you reckon we have before we have to leave?"

"Lord Potter is in the bank empting his vaults as we speak. Once he is done, we are to escort him to the Palace where he is to leave for God knows where."

***xxx***

The Ministry of Magic

"Sir, the goblins…" a ministry flunky cried as he ran into the office.

"I don't care what they want," Fudge said as he waved away the worker. "I'm tired of the goblins threatening a rebellion every time they want something. Tell them to get over it. Anyway, I'm busy at the moment."

"But sir…"

"I said I don't want to hear it. Go away."

Just as the ministry worker was about to try again, Madam Bones walked in.

"Minister, we have a problem at Hogwarts."

"What is it now? First, the goblins want something…"

"It's Potter. He's left the school and killed several Hit Wizards in the process."

"What…how can…when…why," Fudge sputtered in rage. "Explain."

"From what we've gathered from the survivors, he just walked out of the school and walked calmly towards them. He never gave any indication that he saw them."

"Where did he go?" _If this gets out, I'm done for. _

"We don't know…" she started to say.

"I think I may know," the ministry work said. At their looks, he continued, "The goblins have unfrozen his accounts."

"Why those little traitors," Fudge ranted. "I'll have their heads on a platter if they think they can switch sides at a whim."

"I don't think they had much choice in the matter," he said nervously. "I had one of them in my office before I came in here. He was ranting about muggles poking their noses where they don't belong."

"Muggles?" Madame Bones scoffed. While she might not be a blood supremacist, she didn't keep up with the muggle world. The mere idea that muggles could force the goblins to do anything was ridiculous.

"Yes, muggles," he said. "They came in with weapons and stated that the muggle government was backing Potter and they were demanding his accounts be unfrozen. Potter proceeded to empty out all his vaults."

"He what?" Fudge shouted. He had wanted access to those vaults for a long time. He had them frozen in hopes of claiming them at a later date.

"He told the goblins that he was taking his services to the dwarves. And as you know, the dwarves and goblins don't get along. They are furious with him. I feel that if the muggles ever repeal their protection of him, the goblins will attack him."

"We'll see about this," Fudge sputtered. "I'm going straight to the muggle PM and see just exactly what he thinks he's doing."

***xxx***

Prime Ministers Office

Emerging from the fire place, Fudge took no notice of the others in the room. "What exactly are you doing? You just can't send muggles into my alleys. And this whole business with you aiding Potter has got to stop. He is a wanted criminal and dark wizard."

"Are you through," the Prime Minister asked. "If so, I believe that you may want to turn around and greet your queen."

"What?" he asked in confusion. Turning around, he saw the muggle queen and her entourage. "How are you, your Majesty? Is there someway I may be of service today?"

"I don't want to step too far into the magical world," she started. "If I do, war will no doubt rear its ugly head. That's why I'm giving you this one chance. One chance to prove that you aren't as stupid as I've been led to believe. The magical realm will be reigned in. No more will it follow its own laws. You will be reporting to the Prime Minister once a week on the happenings of the wizarding world. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty," he ground out. _As if I'd ever listen and report to a muggle. _"I understand."

"I'm sure that you could stage a successful rebellion with your magic, but we have improved since the dark ages. I don't wish for war to come. That is the only reason I'm letting you stay in power."

"Thank you, your Majesty."_ Stupid Muggle._

"While I would like to tell you to leave Lord Potter alone, I feel that you will disobey that order. So, I'm telling you that there will be no reprisals against him."

"Lord Potter," Fudge stuttered.

"Yes, after an interesting conversation I had with him, I had my archivists search through the records for mentions of the Potter family. I wished to know who was it that demanded my attention as he did. It seems that they hold land and several titles in the mundane world. Exactly what most of those titles are, I'm unsure at this moment. We're still searching as of right now."

As soon as Fudge left, the Queen turned towards the Prime Minister, "I want the Magicals to be our top priority now. I want them under the full control of the crown before this is all done. And I want that imbecile in prison. As for those goblins, they will swear loyalty to our government or leave these lands."

***xxx***

The Ministry of Magic

"How did the meeting go," Madam Bones asked as soon as he returned. "Will the muggles assist in capturing him?"

Not wanting to let on that the wizarding world was in danger of losing its sovereignty, he said, "They won't help at the moment. It seems that he went to them for help and they gave it. He sold us out to the muggles."

"That's…"

"So, that's why I want him back quietly. I don't want it known that the muggles are involved. We can't have a dark wizard causing panic."

"Where shall we start looking?" she asked. "Have you found any leads?"

"Start in France," he said. "From there spread out. Use as many Aurors as needed to find him. If needed, draw from the Hit Wizards and Unspeakables."

"Minister," Madame Umbridge called as soon as the room was clear. "Is there anything I can do help?"

Looking over at his Undersecretary, he said. "The muggles have threatened to take away our right to rule ourselves. I know they can't do this without great losses to themselves. I want you to prepare the Unspeakables for an attack upon the muggles when I'm ready."

***xxx***

End chapter 03

***xxx***

A/N: Okay, as for the Queen's reaction to Harry, there wasn't much she could do. Harry appeared in her room and turned everyone but her into animals. She had to listen to him. While she isn't happy with Harry, she is mad (to say the least) at Fudge for causing all these problems. And as you can see, the crown has underlying plans concerning the Magicals. The Ministry doesn't know that the muggles can't hold occupation at this moment.


	4. Ch 04: France, Part One

Ch. 04- France, Part One

I know this is a short update but the chapter would have been too long if I wrote everything I wanted to in it. So I split it up into several chapters. This is the first one that I've gone through and edited. Also, chapters one through three have been edited slightly. Not too much.

A/N: While Harry can use the more traditional magical transportation, he prefers to "Jump" instead. The idea is sort of like jumping from the movie Jumpers but with a magical twist. He didn't jump at first while at Hogwarts because he wanted a good fight. Harry is not insane in this story. He's just been through a lot and is taking it out on everyone else in his own way.

***xxx***

French Ministry of Magic

Visitor Entry Point

"Bienvenue vers la France. Est-ce que je peux voir votre passeport?"

"Uh? English please," Harry said as he scratched his head in confusion. "I'm English. You know, across the Channel."

"Oh," the man said dourly. _Not another one. _"Passport please."

"Don't have one and don't plan on getting one," Harry smiled as he thought about the fun he was already having once he left England.

Developing a sudden tick in his left eye, the man said, "No passport, no entrance."

"Hey," Harry said indignantly. "I only showed up in this room out of respect for your laws. I could've just jumped anywhere in your country and you would've never known. How would you like it if I appeared in your bathroom while your wife was in the shower? On second though, that might not be such a good idea."

"I…" the man started angrily as his mind finished comprehending the sentence.

"Maybe next time, I'll just jump in without letting anyone know I'm here."

"But…"

"Or maybe I'll interrupt a Deatheater meeting then jump here. Of course, I'll make sure I leave a trail for them to follow."

The man paled at the implications of that. "I…"

"And another thing. You could at least paint these walls a different colour. You think the first thing a tourist wants to see are these sickly blue walls?"

"Now you just listen here one minute," the man yelled. "You can't just come in here without any papers and start harassing me."

"Quelle est la signification de ceci? Qui est cet homme?" another man said as he walked over. "Et pourquoi hurlez-vous?"

"l n'a aucun papier et m'harcelle. Il est anglais."

Turning to Harry, "Why don't you have any papers?"

"First time out of the country," Harry said. "And I didn't have time to get any before I left."

"You should've made time," the man growled.

"I kinda not welcome in the English Ministry at the moment," Harry said. "They'd probably try to kill me the second I walked in."

At hearing this, the man said, "Are you here seeking sanctuary?"

"No," Harry laughed. "I've already taken care of most of the problems. I went to the Queen and told her Fudge's dirty little secrets. Let's just say that she was more displeased with him than me. She gave me a full pardon and unfroze my accounts."

Taking notice of just who he was talking to, the man paled. The English had just sent out two declarations regarding this man. One from Fudge, ordering his death. And the other from the Muggles, declaring his innocence.

"Is there a problem," Harry asked patiently.

"Please come with me," the man sweated. "The Minister will want to see you."

"Is there a problem," Harry asked innocently. "I don't have any papers but I'm sure that I can drag someone back here to vouch for who I am."

"That won't be necessary, sir." The man was sweating profusely now. "It's just that the Minister would want to greet you himself and welcome you to our country."

"Oh, is that it then," Harry said as he smiled. "Lead the way then."

"May I have your wand, sir?" The man asked nervously. "It's standard precaution when dealing with the Minister."

"Sorry, don't have one," he said while sounding anything but sorry. "I haven't had the chance to pick up a new one yet. I was hoping to get one here."

"I'm sure something can be arranged, sir." The man said as he tried to get the young wizard out of his area.

***xxx***

Minister's Office

"Ah, Monsieur Potter. Welcome to France."

Looking at the French Minister, Harry could see why Fudge hated the French Minister so much. It was almost as common to see the Daily Prophet report on Fudge's arguments with the French as it was to see Harry mentioned. The man was everything Fudge wasn't, but then again, so were a lot of people.

"I was told that you had some type of job offer for me," Harry asked with a straight face. "Something along the lines of being a judge for Miss December. I'm sure I can live up to your expectations and decide on the best candidate."

Looking confused, the Minister said. "Miss December?"

"Yeah, Miss December. You know, for Playwitch. Isn't that why I'm here? To help judge?"

Looking over to his aide who just shrugged, he went on. "Monsieur Potter, you are not here to find the next Playwitch…"

"Damn." Harry as he snapped his fingers. "Oh well, I guess I better be leaving now. I hear there are plenty of sites to see here. Maybe I'll see if I can visit the Playwitch photo shoots and see if I can be of any assistance. Maybe I can do moisture control. See ya later."

No one registered that Harry had left for a good two minutes while they sat there in a stupor. "Where did he go?" The Minister asked once he finally gave up on thinking about what Harry had just said. "He can't have made it that far. Find him."

***xxx***

French Ministry of Magic

Walking down the hallway of the Ministry, Harry could only reflect back on how wrong he was about the Minister's intelligence.

"What an idiot." Harry murmured to himself. "You'd think that he would have more brains than that. He beats Fudge at twenty questions every week, yet loses to me."

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone tapping on his shoulder. "Puis-je vous aider, monsieur?"

"Eh?" Harry said as he turned around. "English man, English. You think I have some type of magical device that allows me to understand you? Wait…that's a good idea. I'll have to look into that. Anyway, I speak English. E-N-G-L-I-S-H. Understand?"

"Yes." Glowering, the man said. "I speak English. I…"

"Good." Harry said happily. "At least some things are going right today. You won't believe the day I've had."

"Excuse me…"

"You're excused." Harry said absently. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I had to force the goblins to release my money to me. You won't believe how stingy they can get. On the plus side, it got to me the Queen. Though I suppose that she wasn't too happy with the way I introduced myself."

The man could only stare on in dismay as this foreigner talked aimlessly as he walked down the hall. _The man must be mentally ill._

"Excuse me." The man nearly yelled once Harry stopped to breathe. "I asked you a question."

"Oh, I must have missed it." Harry said as he smiled. "What was it again?"

"I asked you if you're lost. If I could help you in any way."

"Ah." Harry nodded his head as he came to a fork in the hallway. "I'm fine and I think I can find my way out. Now, I believe it is left."

Acquiring a throbbing sensation in his head, he said. "Sir, the way out is to the right, not the left."

"Thanks, you're a good man. I don't care what the papers say about you." Harry said as he changed direction.

***xxx***

Minister's Office

"Sir, he's left the building." The aide said as he approached the desk.

"How?" The Minister asked as he stood up. "How did he evade our search teams? He had to have passed one of them on his way out."

"Search teams, sir?"

Stopping his pacing, the Minister turned to face the aide. "Yes, search teams. I believe that is the term currently being used to find a missing or wanted person. They consist of several people who are actively searching. How many did you send?"

"Me, sir."

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you were the only one searching for him?"

"Yes, sir." The aide squeaked out. "You didn't say that you wanted search teams so I thought that you wanted to keep this under wraps until we got him back. Though one of our guards spotted him in the hallway and showed him the way."

Blinking in astonishment at the stupidity of those around him, he said "He showed him the way out?"

"Remember, sir. No one knew we were looking for him and it'll be hard to find him now."

Calming down. "Okay, alert the Aurors to keep an eye out for him. I want to know what in Merlin's name is going on over in England. Potter knows and I want to know what he does."

"Yes, sir." The aide said as he walked towards the door.

After thinking about it for a second, he called out. "Don't alert him that we've found him. Once Mr. Potter is found, let me know immediately and I'll approach him myself. I don't need to start a war with him over this."

"Yes, sir."

***xxx**


End file.
